Teen Secrets:What are the odds
by angiebearx
Summary: When spencers sister melissa ends up throwing a party while their parents are out of town Spencer had melissa promise that nothing bad will happen, that is until a game of what are the odds turns into a game of revenge, death and mystery when someone ends up dying can spencer solve who did it before someone else dies while falling in love read to find out! Based on my book :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a fanfiction version of my book teen secrets and I wanted tp let you guys know now that the main girls in the book are actually black so I wanted yall to know that now so that you wont be confused as to why their races are different in the book. :) I actually am hoping that if it gets turned into a tv show that zendaya can play the main girl in the series because im a huge fan of her.**

"Can you turn that up any louder?" Sixteen-year-old Spencer Hasting yelled to her older sister Melissa as she continued to place chips and dips into bowls.

"Yes, I can!" Melissa yelled back excitedly over the newest Selena Gomez song that had been blaring through the living room speakers.

It was the last weekend of summer vacation and while Spencer had plans to hang out with her best friend Hannah, her sister, on the other hand, wanted to throw a party while their parents were still out of town. They went away to Paris for a week to have a nice little romantic getaway and both girls didn't want to get in the way of that, so they agreed to stay home alone till they got back.

However, before they left for their trip they specifically said that they weren't allowed to have any parties while they were gone, and what does her sister do? She goes and throws a party without their permission.

"So quick question?" Spencer pondered allowed plopping a few Pretzels into her mouth. " How many people did you invite to this party exactly?"

Hesitantly Melissa placed the stereo remote control down on the living room table and made her way to the kitchen. "Uh, the whole school plus a few kids from Hill Crawl!"

Spencer's eyes widened the seconds those words left her sister's lips. "Hill Crawl! Mellisa, I heard rumors that those kids can be very sketchy, and their school doesn't really have the greatest rep. "

"Spence come on your overreacting!" Melissa made aware trying ease her stress. " I mean what's the worse that could happen?"

"I don't know, maybe that they'll go into our rooms and steal everything that we own when we're not looking!" Spencer pointed out.

"Okay so maybe that might happen so to avoid that we keep the party downstairs deal?" Melissa promised holding out her hand hoping her sister will shake it.

Spencer sighed knowing that if she doesn't cave in and agree that people will blame her for ruining the event of the year. "Fine deal but that's going to be your job, not mine, you wanted to have this party so you have to be responsible. So if anything happens then it's on you okay?"

"Okay, well I'm going to go look cute because people will be arriving soon and you should too unless you want to keep looking like that," Melissa said scrunching up her face as she stared at her sister's bad taste in fashion.

"Hey, what's wrong with what I have on?" Spencer questioned offended by her sister's comment.

"Oh, nothing it's just that it kind of just screams boy repellant." Melissa joked but then moved out the way to dodge Spencers pretzel aim.

Spencer looked down at her outfit suddenly starting to feel very insecure with what she had on. She had decided to wear black denim shorts, a baseball band tee, and a pair of converses. Clothes that her closet had mostly been full of besides plaid shirts, skinny jeans, tank tops and 2-3 dresses that didn't suck the life force out of her because they were too girly or pink.

"Wait does what I have on really look that bad?" Spencer wondered.

"Well, to be honest, yeah a little bit, its like you just woke up out of bed and threw something on and didn't even try or worried about looking nice," Melissa explained in the nicest way she could. "I'm only telling you this because a lot of cute guys are coming to this party like a lot. Even your crush on a certain skater friend of yours named Toby Cavanaugh."

Spencer didn't know whether to jump or scream right now because if what her sister said was true then tonight might actually be worth looking forward to. That's because she's had a crush on her best friend Toby since the 6th grade where she first saw him in the chorus room on the bleachers on the first day of school. She found out later that day that he had been in four of her classes and that he was only in the chorus room to skip his first period to avoid the boredom of the first-day prep.

However in their third-period science class was actually where they exchanged words and where she found out that he skipped. He was sitting next to her with his friend Caleb who looked like he would rather be at home than at school.

First Toby asked Spencer what her name was and she told him and he did the same thing. Then he asked if she was emo because she wore clothes out of a hot topic catalog that day and she told him no, and ever since then they've been best friends and partners in crime in all things trouble.

"Okay you have to make me look really good for tonight," Spencer begged squeezing her sister's hands. "Please, please, please Melissa!"

Normally Spencer wouldn't care about her looks especially when it came to her sister's stuck up clique of friends but since Toby was coming, she wanted to look semi good for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, okay, okay I will." Melissa agreed while trying to release her arm from her sister's strong grip. "Now can you let go of my arm before you stop the blood flow?"

"Sorry!" Spencer said sheepishly.

Melissa pulled Spencer towards the stairs and to her room after she checked the time on her phone and saw that it was nearing 9:30. "Now we got to hurry because people will be coming soon around 10:00."

'Then let's go sister move up them stairs!" Spencer joked causing them both to laugh.

When they reached Melissa's room, which was the first room on the right as soon as you walked up the stairs. Spencer sat down on her bed while her sister scrummaged through her closet to find them both something decent to wear. In the meanwhile as her sister continued to do that, Spencer couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander around her room since its been a long time since she's actually been inside it.

To be honest the last time she's actually been inside her sister's room was at the end of 8th grade when their parents forced Melissa to allow Spencer to join the sleepover that she was having with her friends.

Spencer didn't want to of course but she knew that she didn't have a choice because their mother Veronic doesn't like how Melissa excludes Spencer and ignores her when her friends are at the house. They treat her as if she was the annoying loser that was trying to get in with the popular crowd. Spencers not going to lie and pretend that her sister's not a bitch because it's clear that out of all the times that she's tormented people and made them feel like crap was proof that she was. Although it's safe to say that she's not as much of bitch like her friend cece drake is. Who by the way was as stuck up as they come in a clique of friends and was as fake as can be in a clique of friends.

So out of all the days that's passed since then, it's surprising to see how much has changed in here as her eyes continued to wonder. All of her teddy bears that she had from the list of boyfriends that gave them to her were placed high on top of her bookshelf. The walls that were once pink were now purple with flowered wallpaper on opposite sides. Her wooden dresser that had a Victorian mirror attached to it was filled with her soccer trophies on one side and her makeup from Sephora on the other. The creepy barbie dolls that she adored that use to be on the floor in the corner of her bookshelf were now nowhere to be seen.

'Thank god!' Spencer thought because those dolls were so freaky looking that it made Chuckie look like an angel. Spencer remembers being scared to sleep or even come in here when they were little kids because she thought one of the dolls would come alive and kill her in her sleep.

"It looks different doesn't it?" Melissa asked as she caught Spencer looking around.

"Yeah it does," Spencer agreed nodding her head. "Why'd you change it so much?"

Melissa shrugged her shoulders as she placed a few clothing items still hooked on hangers on the bed. " I don't know I just grew out of how it use to look before and wanted to make it more mature and not childish."

"That's understandable, when did you even find the time to decorate it?" Spencer wondered.

"The summer after 8th grade when you went with Hannah and their family to go to their lake house," Melissa explained.

"Oh okay," Spencer said in realization. "So have you decided on the right outfits yet?"

"Yeah I did, mmm try this one on!" Melissa urged handing her the outfit. "It's still sort of like your style but still a bit cute if I do say so myself."

Spencer stared at the dress or a short outfit that looked like a dress that her sister handed her in disbelief. "You want me to wear this table mat?"

"It's not a table mat Rea! It's a mini dress, a hot mini dress at that so go and try it on already were running out of time and I still have to help you with your make-up and get ready myself." Melissa persuaded.

Spencer sighed and went to the joined bathroom that was connected to both her and her sister's room to go and change. As soon as she tried on the dress, she couldn't believe her eyes when she stared into the bathroom mirror. Only because her sister was right, the dress not only was hot but also made her look hot while it complimented her skin, looks and showed off her curves. Both Spencer and her sister had really good hourglass bodies, light olive skin, and long natural curly brown hair, something that they both got from their mother. Their mother Veronica was a proud strong woman who loved her looks and loved to flaunt them. That was also a trait that Sadie got from her too but Reagan never thought that she would end up getting that trait as well till now.

Their dad peter, however, was half white and half German with blue eyes and brunette hair and was a strong handsome man that loved literature and the history behind all things unique. He was a college professor at Willow Creek University and was well known and loved around town. Along with their mom who was a doctor down at the Willow Creek hospital and has been for years. Because of their jobs, their family was well off in money so getting designer labels was not a problem for them at all. Spencer, however, was pretty much the only one in the family that didn't blow money off on expensive clothes that she knows that she can get at thrift stores for cheap. Therefore the fact that she had on this black Herve Leger cocktail mini is a huge surprise and something that she thought she would never do.

But here she is doing it and is very pleased with the results and will not say this out loud but thinks that she looks pretty good.

"Spence, are you almost done?" Melissa asked from outside the bathroom who had been putting on eyeliner and eyeing herself in the mirror as well. "Cause I got to put your makeup on!"

Spencer peeked at herself one last time before opening the bathroom door. "Yeah I'm done, what do you think?"

Melissa stopped applying the eyeliner to her eyes and opened her mouth in shock. " Damn girl you got more curves than me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Im glad you all are enjoying this because im enjoying writing :) whose excited for the new season of tvd ? along with the new episode of girl meets world ? who are your fav ships let me know :P**

Spencer shook her head and laughed. "Shutup no I don't, but thanks."

"Now sit here my gorgeous masterpiece while I paint your face!" Melissa ordered jokingly as she began to organize and choose the right products. Spencer sat down in the rocking chair that was in front of Melissa's dresser and relaxed as the makeover began.

By the time they finally finished the doorbell started to ring continuously so both girls quickly made their way back downstairs to get the door. Behind it was, of course, Melissa's needs to be on a leash group of minions in outfits that could have passed for Victoria Secret Lingerie.

"Hey, girls you're right on time and first to arrive so come on in chicas!" Melissa told them moving out the way so that they can come inside.

Melissa's group consisted of three girls Jenna Cavanaugh, Cece Drake and Cece's sister Alison. Jenna was sometimes the reckless one out of the three and sometimes the dumbest one out of the three, and when Spencer means by dumb, she means that Jennas dumber than those girls with the group of friends that you see in cheesy chick flick movies that plays the stupid sidekick. This is why whenever she's around sometimes you just can't help but pull out that spare bottle of Advil. Just to keep away the constant headaches that you get from the things that tend to come out her mouth.

She has chest length brunette hair, green eyes and a heart shaped face. She had on a very revealing crop top tee and low rise tight jeans that to Spencer looks like she can't even really move in since it shows part of her but crack. Alison Cece's sister had on a really short dress that was shorter than Spencers in the color white. She had a pair of silver hoop earrings in her ears and her shiny blonde mermaid hair was in one of those very high untidy messy buns. Just by how insane her hair looked and how wrinkled her clothes had been you could tell that she literally just got done shutting her legs. She probably had been hooking up with her on again off again secret friends with benefits partner before she got here. Alison was the most tolerable one out of the three and less irritating.

Spencer can actually have interesting conversations with her without thinking about poisoning her food. It's like all the bitch genes skipped Alison and went straight to Cece. Although Alison is also one of those girls that's basically the definition of a follower so the only time she'll be mean is when Cece tells her to. Or if you take something that's her's or upset her in any way. Then last but not least was the queen of mean herself in her black halter dress and prada boots who had her blonde hair in curls.

"Spencer I see you attempted to look like a girl for this party I'm impressed," Cece said with her hand on her hip. "Because usually boys wouldn't be able to tell the difference between what gender you are by your sense in fashion."

Spencer glared at Cece when she walked right passed her and into the living room while mocking what she just said feeling even more insecure than before.

"Just ignore her you look great." Her sister reassured appearing by her side rubbing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah says the sister that didn't even stick up for me," Spencer said back grabbing a soda from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry it's just you know how Cece is and if she leaves because we make her mad then no one will show up that's cool." Melissa tried to explain stomping her feet as if she was five.

"You're obsessive need for popularity with these airheads is seriously starting to become a major problem dude." Spencer made aware as she began to sip on her drink.

"Well I'm sorry but I'd rather hang out with the cool kids instead of the lame ones so that I don't get stuck being a loser for the rest of my life and get made fun of." Melissa shot back.

Spencer shot her sister a look of hurt after that statement and began to walk away to head upstair.

"Spence look I'm sorry that came out harsher than it should." Melissa apologized then begged. "Don't leave I put a lot of work into your makeover and I want you to have a fun night plus your friends will be here soon too."

Spencer sighed her sister did help her out tonight with her outfit when she didn't even have to. "Alright I'll stay but if Heidi continues being a bitch I'm out of here!"

"Deal," Melissa said excitedly pulling Reagan with her to the living where the other girls were.

"Cece I want Spencer to have a good time so please cool it with the rude commentary," Melissa warned her surprising the other girls in the room.

"Whatever," Cece said rolling her eyes not really caring.

The tension was starting to set in while the girls continue to wait till more people arrived. Therefore Alison decided to spark up a conversation to ease it a little bit.

"So tonight should be interesting because I heard the boys are bringing liquor and green." she voiced causing Spencer's eyebrows to raise.

Spencer stared at her sister giving her a look that stated you didn't tell me that they were bringing drugs and liquor to this party.

'Sorry' Melissa mouthed back to her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should play a few liquor games, this time, to really make it interesting, like we did at Ian Thomas's hangout" Cece suggested laughing. "That'll be so much fun, especially since Meredith's coming as well."

"Meridith Sorenson?" Spencer asked since theirs a bunch of girls named Meredith that go their school. However, Meridith Sorenson was one of the only Meridith's that was in Ian Thomas A-list of friends at school, so Spencer figured that's who they must have been talked about.

"Yeah that's one," Alison reassured.

"She got so wasted at that party and streaked his whole neighborhood," Melissa recalled to them causing them all to burst out with laughter. "Then stayed the night and slept in his parents bed naked."

Spencer's eyes grew wide as her mouth began to hang open. "Really she did that?"

"Yeah, it was so bad that the vomit that was left trailing on her side that she puked in the toilet stained their sheets." Alison continued.

"I'm pretty sure everyone was wasted that night to the point of Meridith's state." Melissa pointed out. "Heck, even I remember puking in his kitchen after my seventh shot."

"You can hold down seven shots?" Spencer asked surprised. "I can't even hold down four without getting dizzy."

"Oh, we got a lightweight over here!" Alison teased excitedly.

Then suddenly a few guys walked into the house with huge bottles of liquor in their hands and red plastic cups.

"Who's a lightweight?" One of the guys named Noel Khan said.

"Spencer is!" Alison told him causing all of the guys to stare at her.

"Oh wow that might be bad news for you because we bought a keg," Noel said not knowing that Spencer was going to be here.

"Wait you bought a keg, that's so cool!" Alison told them grabbing one of the bottles of Smirnoff from Noel's hand. "Plus the liquor is 40% yeah you're going to get fucked up Spence!"

"Oh great!" Spencer whispered sarcastically staring at all the liquor on the living room table as the guys open up the front door to bring in the keg.

Melissa walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey relax you're basically getting an in with a few of the coolest kids in school. So don't worry about the rents and just let loose tonight and have fun please because I want you to have fun."

"I'll try!" Spencer told her rolling her eyes.

A couple of minutes passed by and more people started to arrive that she recognized and are friends with and a few that she didn't recognize that she's not friends with. Everyone was dancing having a good time taking shot after shot to the point where all you could see on their living room floor was plastic cups everywhere. Spencer couldn't believe that this is what her older sister does in her spare time. She tried looking to see if her friends were around but it looks like they haven't even arrived yet when she couldn't find them. So reaching down into her boots she grabbed her android phone that she placed inside her boot to send them a quick text.

group text

Hannah, Toby, Caleb

Where r u, guys?

As she waited for them to reply she moved a bit to her left when a few guys started staring at her that looked like they were from hill crawl.

The main one that had been staring at her had on old batted denim jeans and a navy t-shirt. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. All of their stares started to make her uncomfortable so when her phone buzzed she smiled and looked at it.

Hannah-

We just got here, were pulling up to your driveway now.

Spencer-

Okay, I'll be outside in a few!

Spencer began walking out the living room when the guy that was checking her out grabbed her hand.

"Hey what's your name table mat?" he asked.

'Told you the dress looked like a table mat Melissa' she thought before answering him. "It's you wouldn't be talking to me if I wasn't wearing one!" she retorted. "What's yours? Does it rhyme with ass and whole?" Or is it dick that thinks with his stick?"


End file.
